1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internally sprung wheels, that is to say, of the type in which a suspension is provided between the hub and a continuous rim.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Great Britain Pat. No. 1 292 928, published Oct. 18, 1972 shows an example of this type of wheel. It describes an integral wheel structure of synthetic polymeric material having a continuous rim and a hub, interconnected by equispaced identical spoke members shaped to provide resilient support. Each spoke is arcuate, and exhibits a longer portion located towards the hub and a shorter portion located towards the rim. These portions extend in generally different directions so that flexure takes place across the significant change of curvature displayed where they meet.
The present invention sets out to provide a modified and improved form of such a wheel.